sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Born Again (The Notorious B.I.G. album)
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = | length = 75:16 | label = | producer = | prev_title = Life After Death | prev_year = 1997 | next_title = Duets: The Final Chapter | next_year = 2005 | misc = }} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = link | rev3 = The A.V. Club | rev3Score = (favorable) link | rev4 = Entertainment Weekly | rev4Score = B+ link | rev5 = Pitchfork | rev5Score = 6.0/10 | rev6 = Rolling Stone | rev6Score = link | rev7 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev7score = | rev8 = Los Angeles Times | rev8Score = link }} Born Again is the first posthumous compilation album by American rapper the Notorious B.I.G., released by Bad Boy Records and Arista Records on December 7, 1999. It is composed primarily of early recorded verses with newer beats and guest rappers. The album debuted at #1 on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart with 485,000 albums sold in the first week, and was certified 2x Platinum by the RIAA on January 14, 2000 and has sold over 2,350,000 copies in the United States. Born Again received generally mixed reviews from music critics. Critical reception The album generally received mixed reviews from critics. In a contemporary review for Rolling Stone, Touré wrote that the "album won't damage his legacy. But Born Again won't improve that legacy much, either." Rob Sheffield later wrote in The Rolling Stone Album Guide, "the posthumous Born Again proved Biggie was still dead, but his place in the MCs Hall of Fame remains untouchable." Robert Christgau, who gave the release a "dud" rating, later wrote, "Remember that posthumous outtakes CD Bad Boy attributed to Biggie? No? Good then—it was foul, not just ill shit but stupid ill shit." Track listing | length1 = 1:28 | title2 = Notorious B.I.G. | note2 = featuring Lil' Kim and Puff Daddy | writer2 = | extra2 = Daven "Prestige" Vanderpool | length2 = 3:11 | title3 = Dead Wrong | note3 = featuring Eminem | writer3 = | extra3 = | length3 = 4:57 | title4 = Hope You Niggas Sleep | note4 = featuring Cash Money Millionaires | writer4 = | extra4 = Mannie Fresh | length4 = 4:10 | title5 = Dangerous MC's | note5 = featuring Mark Curry, Mobb Deep Snoop Dogg and Busta Rhymes | writer5 = | extra5 = Nottz | length5 = 5:15 | title6 = Biggie | note6 = performed by Junior M.A.F.I.A. | writer6 = | extra6 = Nashiem Myrick | length6 = 5:22 | title7 = Niggas | writer7 = | extra7 = | length7 = 3:48 | title8 = Big Booty Hoes | note8 = featuring Too $hort | writer8 = | extra8 = Daven "Prestige" Vanderpool | length8 = 3:27 | title9 = Would You Die for Me | note9 = featuring Lil’ Kim and Puff Daddy | writer9 = | extra9 = Daven "Prestige" Vanderpool | length9 = 3:36 | title10 = Come On | note10 = featuring Sadat X | writer10 = | extra10 = DJ Clark Kent | length10 = 4:37 | title11 = Rap Phenomenon | note11 = featuring Method Man & Redman | writer11 = | extra11 = DJ Premier | length11 = 4:02 | title12 = Let Me Get Down | note12 = featuring G-Dep, Craig Mack and Missy Elliott | writer12 = | extra12 = Timbaland | length12 = 4:33 | title13 = Tonight | note13 = featuring Mobb Deep and Joe Hooker | writer13 = | extra13 = Cornbread | length13 = 6:08 | title14 = If I Should Die Before I Wake | note14 = featuring Black Rob, Ice Cube and Beanie Sigel | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 4:51 | title15 = Who Shot Ya? | note15 = Radio Edit | writer15 = | extra15 = Nashiem Myrick | length15 = 3:48 | title16 = Can I Get Witcha | note16 = featuring Lil' Cease | writer16 = | extra16 = Chucky Thompson | length16 = 3:36 | title17 = I Really Want to Show You | note17 = featuring Nas and K-Ci & JoJo | writer17 = | extra17 = Andreao "Fanatic" Heard | length17 = 5:09 | title18 = Ms. Wallace | note18 = Outro | writer18 = | extra18 = | length18 = 3:18 }} Sample credits *"Notorious B.I.G." contains a sample of "Notorious", performed by Duran Duran. * "Dead Wrong" contains a sample of "I'm Glad You're Mine", performed by Al Green. * "Biggie" contains a sample of "Hang Your Head in Shame", performed by New York City. * "Big Booty Hoes" contains a sample of "Crab Apple", performed by Idris Muhammad from the album Turn This Mutha Out. * "Would You Die for Me" contains a sample of "Kiss", performed by Prince. * "Come On" contains a sample of "For Mama", performed by Doc Severinsen and excerpts from the film Harlem Nights. * "Rap Phenomenon" contains a sample from "Risin' to the Top" performed by Keni Burke. * "Let Me Get Down" contains a sample of "Love Serenade (Part II)", performed by Barry White from the album Just Another Way to Say I Love You. * "Tonight" contains a sample of "Just Say Just Say", performed by Marvin Gaye and Diana Ross from the album Diana & Marvin. * "If I Should Die Before I Wake" contains a sample of "This Is for the Lover in You", performed by Shalamar. * "Who Shot Ya?" contains a sample of "I'm Afraid the Masquerade Is Over", performed by David Porter. * "Can I Get Witcha" contains a sample of "Livin' It Up (Friday Night)" performed by Bell & James, "Humpin'" performed by The Gap Band and "Life Will Pass You By" performed by Faith Evans. *"I Really Want to Show You" "Charisma" by Tom Browne and contains interpolations of "Come and Talk to Me", performed by Jodeci. * "Niggas" contains a sample of "(Don't Worry) if There's a Hell Below, We're All Going to Go" by Curtis Mayfield. Charts Weekly charts Certifications }} See also * List of number-one albums of 1999 (U.S.) * List of number-one R&B albums of 1999 (U.S.) References Category:The Notorious B.I.G. albums Category:1999 albums Category:Albums published posthumously Category:Bad Boy Records albums Category:Albums produced by Sean Combs Category:Albums produced by DJ Premier Category:Albums produced by Mannie Fresh Category:Albums produced by Nottz